someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Game That Knows Me
Before I tell you what happened, you should know a few things about me. Firstly, my name is John. Secondly, I was married but my wife was killed while she was working at a wildlife reserve. Thirdly, I thought all of these haunted games were complete bullshit, but now... A few months back I was moving out of me and my wife's house after she... Anyway. I found a disk in my wife's stuff, her name was Alice by the way. The disk didn't have any sort of label so I was curious. I put it in my computer and it turned out that the disk was some sort of indie game, as I'd never heard of it. It was called Hunter, the graphics reminded me a little of Final Fantasy. The title screen was a picture of three people fighting a large shadow with large red eyes. I clicked on "Single Player" and I got to the character select screen. There were three characters, the same ones from the title screen. There was a woman in grey, tattered clothes with red hair. A man in black clothes with black hair and a scarf covering his face. And a man in similar clothes to the woman with an eyepatch and brown hair. I chose the guy in black and it showed a box that said "Name: John." I was a little bit suprised by this but it was convinient so I clicked accept. It opened on a funeral, my character John and a priest were the only ones there. The funeral went on for a few minutes then John quickly left. He entered a medeval town with all sorts of people walking around. I got control of him now, I tried to go to the graveyard behind me but a bald man in a tuxedo stopped me. A text box appeared. "HIM: Don't you think that you should fix this before you go here? John: I suppose..." I was a little confused, did John know this "HIM"? I opened the inventory screen and gasped a little bit as I saw John's face. Most of it was covered in his scarf, but his eyes... His eyes were filled with such anger and hatred. After the little suprise I saw that he was a level 26 wizard with all sorts of equipment. I was a little perplexed by this. Didn't you start at level one with little to no equipment? I made John walk down the street, well, he more or less stomp angrily down the cobblestone street. At the end of the street there were two paths leading off. I read both signs. One said "Forest" The other said "Dark castle" I thought this was a little blunt but went to the woods. The man called HIM stopped me again. Another text box popped up. "HIM: You don't want to go here friend, you should talk to the one who did it first." John reluctantly nodded then walked away. I took John down the path to the "Dark Castle." I saw a red house with a black roof. I thought that the house looked familiar but I couldn't place it. I entered the house and saw the shadow from the title screen. It was shaking and cowering as I stepped toward it. "Wow, for a main villain, he's kind of a wuss." I thought to myself. I went up to him and pressed the action button. All of a sudden John punched it and it started bleeding from it's face. He punched it again and again, now it was screaming with each punch, wimpering, crying. "I know what you did, Alex!" John shouted, not a text box, but real audio. The crumpled shadow laid in the corner as John went over to the counter at the side of the room and grabbed a knife. The shadow crawled in to the corner and John went to it and stabbed it. Then John walked out of the house back to the town. By now I had my hands off of the keyboard, it was just a cutscene. Then John walked to the forest. Then the screen went white. It appeared to be a sort of flashback. John and a few town guard looking people ran in to the forest. John ran ahead of the guards and he saw three people laying on the ground in front of him. The shadow he called Alex was in next to them, he had a bear's arm on a stick, he had a horrible smile on his face and he then disappeared. John crouched down in front of the three people. They had claw marks on them. I saw that two of them were the other two characters from the character select screen. John didn't care about them, he was looking at the dead woman in front of him. She had long black hair and wore a similar outfit to John. He screamed as loud as he could, with real audio again. The screen went black and went back to John. He walked back through the town, it was night, so there was nobody around. He went back to the graveyard. He dug up the grave from the opening cutscene. He looked around then crawled in with the rotting body. The man called HIM came in from the edge of the screen and a text box appeared. "HIM: Well, you know who did it, are you going to do anything about it. HIM picked up the shovel that John was using and started putting the dirt back in. Then he took a chisel from his pocket and carved on the gravestone. He left and the camera zoomed in on the stone. It said: "Here lies Alice and John, killed by vengeance." I instantly closed the computer and left the room. I went out the front door and saw a red house with a black roof across the street. A bald man nodded to me as he walked by, and I crossed the street... Now I'm on the run, not to sure what to do, I might just turn myself in, make things simpler, or maybe I'll do what John did, be with Alice forever. I just don't know. I keep seeing that bald man. I really don't know if he's real or I'm going insane. But I shouldn't have listened to him. I checked the game after I killed Alex. It wasn't anywhere, not on the internet or in any records... I'm going to do it. Bury myself, end all of this. I'm just too tired to go on... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Video Game